1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device is described, for example, in JP-A Laid Open 1993-90293. The method of manufacturing disclosed in this document includes forming a monosilicide layer constituted of an NiSi on a gate electrode and a source/drain electrode of a MOS transistor, for reducing a parasitic resistance of a chip.